mmaicfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Building Athlete articles
Here's a quick and easy way to build an article for any athlete or team member for your Sports wiki, based on the player pages at Houston Rockets wiki. You can hit the "Edit This Page" button, or any of the edit tabs along this article to see the code that enables these steps. Athlete Infobox Entering the Athlete Infobox should be the first step of any athlete page, and you can find the template here. Putting it at the top, underneath an image tag containing a good photo of the athlete, will make sure the athlete's stats are right at the top. Customize the information in the infobox, and you'll start your page off with a great summary of the athlete you're writing about, as you can see in the example on the right. Article Intro This is where the body of your article starts, by including a short paragraph telling who your athlete is, and possibly a quote by that person. You can use the Quote template here, and it's always a good idea to reference the quote to whatever source it comes from. Example: Latest News This section can be used to highlight any news that centers on the athlete in the article. You start by adding a HeadingA template found here, and create a bullet list under that with each news item you want to feature. It looks like this: *Dert LeBurtmore scored a goal on Feb 2nd, 2009 *On the 3rd of the month, LeBurtmore married his longtime girlfriend Amanda Hugginkiss *It was announced on July 20th, 2008 LeBurtmore is up for the coveted Awesome Goal Award in Sweden After the Latest News section, insert __TOC__ to ensure that the Table of Contents for the article starts underneath. Videos An easy way to make an article eyecatching is to insert a few YouTube videos featuring the athlete. You can do this by building a gallery, like so: You can put in whatever descriptions you like underneath the videos, but it's a good idea to let your readers know what they'll be watching before they hit play. Image Galleries Like the video gallery, a good way to get your article looking interesting is to set up an image gallery. This can be interesting photos of the athlete, magazine covers featuring them or even pictures of toys and acton figures in their likeness. Image:Sports.png|Image 1 Image:Sports.png|Image 2 Image:Sports.png|Image 3 Image:Sports.png|Image 4 Image:Sports.png|Image 5 Image:Sports.png|Image 6 Wiki Info This is where you put all the pertinent info to your subject, as in any standard wiki article. Include facts and figures, and keep the reader's interest with additional images/graphics. Example: Header 1 Dert LeBurtmore was born in Kansas, New Hampshire in 1956 to Kent and Brent LeBurtmore. Excelling in sports, Dert roce a burro to school every day, where he learned the basics of Awesome Ball from his gym teacher. Header 2 As a pro Awesome Ballsman, Dert would acheive great fame by winning sixteen goals in the 1976 AwesomeBowl, securing his team the victory. External Links This is where you conclude the article by adding a bullet list of all the off-wiki websites you think might be helpful in expanding on your article. Example: *The Dert LeBurtmore Foundation *LeBurtmore's scoring history Finished Results When you're done, you'll have a spectacular article, a shrine to the players and athletes you're writing about that people will want to read. Take a look at the results of the whole process coming together: